Let's Just Call It 'Life'
by Readwriteedit
Summary: Five and a half years after Point Mouette, Skye and Jeffrey are having some scheduling difficulties. When they run into each other in Boston, however, chaos ensues. After all, that's life, right? (Note: I don't own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I'm trying something new, in a hope that it will assist me in my fight against writer's block. :-) Just to clarify, though there are a lot of the same characters, this story is in no way connected to An Honorary Penderwick. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Five and a half years after Point Mouette..._

Skye Penderwick was staring at her cell phone, not believing the conversation that had just taken place. She was getting really sick of this. For the last seven months, she and her family members had been trying coordinate a get-together with Jeffrey Tifton, their best friend. Up until recently, they had been able to keep in close contact and visit often, despite living hours away from each other.

Seven months ago, however, something had changed. All of the sudden, Jeffrey had bailed out of their annual summer reunion. Though they didn't know it at the time, this was to be the start of a trend.

When Skye was in Boston for an MIT conference in September, he, conveniently, fell ill. The plan to have him visit Cameron in October also fell flat when, out of the blue, he had a big music concert back in Boston. They had tried again at Thanksgiving, only to have Mrs. T-D say he couldn't come. Not even Skye could blame Jeffery for that, though. In early December, Skye and Iantha had been in Boston for another conference, and planned to see their elusive friend, and yet, once again, he wasn't available. No explanation provided.

Now, a few weeks later, everything had been set. Mrs T-D and Dexter were going to be in Europe for Christmas, and Alec was going to be in South America, so the plan was to have Jeffrey spend it in Cameron. And yet, at the last minute, he was staying in Boston. Skye couldn't understand it. He had sounded eager enough on the phone. Sure, she had understood the first few times, but this was getting ridiculous.

Anyone in their right mind would think that Jeffrey was purposefully avoiding them. This thought nearly sent Skye up the wall. Jeffrey! Avoiding them! Avoiding her! How dare he? Didn't he know that he was her best friend? For Pete's sake, she hadn't seen him in nearly 10 months. She missed him, and she knew that the rest of her family felt likewise.

Shoving her phone into her pocket, she sighed. Well, she wasn't one to dwell on things. If Jeffrey wasn't going to put any effort into their friendship; if he was, in fact, going to go out of his way to avoid it, then she certainly wasn't going to waste the energy.

Sure, she missed him. She loved him like a member of the family. He was an honorary Penderwick. And yet, Skye knew that friendship lost a lot of its charm when it was forced. She would continue to miss him for a while, but she would eventually get over it. People always did. That was life.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Boston..._

Jeffrey Tifton threw his phone down on his bed and glared at it. Now he was going to have to spend Christmas alone. Why on Earth had he just done that? And yet, he knew the answer. Skye.

Stunning, strong, stubborn, funny, brilliant, no-nonsense Skye Penderwick who would never speak to him again if she knew how he felt about her. She would never forgive him for 'ruining' their friendship by falling head-over-heels in love with her. The irony was that he was ruining it anyway.

Nine months ago, his emotions had hit him right between the eyes. No warning; just - bang! He was waving to her from the window of the car as he drove away from Cameron, where he had spent his spring break. All of the sudden, someone had said something to her, and she had thrown her head back in laughter. The sunlight had sparkled off of her dark blonde hair, her smile shine bright, and he had almost crashed the car.

That was start of it, and it had gotten worse every day. And so, in order to keep their friendship in tact, he hadn't allowed himself to see her. If he did, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep up the facade of friend for more than a few seconds.

And yet, every time he had to call and cancel, it was harder than the time before. He could feel their friendship slipping through his fingers every time he picked up that stupid phone. Skye was very practical and he knew that it was just a matter of time before she stopped trying to keep their relationship going.

The first few times he had left her hanging, she had sounded very disappointed. The tone gradually shifted from disappointment to acceptance. A few minutes ago, however, her voice contained neither of these emotions. Just irritation.  
Their friendship was dying because of his efforts to keep it in tact. Life was a funny thing.

* * *

_One month later, Boston..._

Skye smiled at Dr Breskow, a young mathematician and professor who was Iantha's best friend and Skye's house-mate for the week. She was back at MIT for a lecture series, and for an interview with the Dean. The topic of her studies for the next seven days was black holes, and Skye couldn't wait. Penelope Breskow opened the refrigerator and stuck her head in.

"I'm starving! What do you like to eat, Skye?"

"Oh, anything. Surprise me. What does your week look like?"

"Just some classes. I have a group of my students coming over for a discussion of the validity of repeated zeros tomorrow night, which I think you might enjoy. We'd be thrilled if you would join us."

"Cool! I think I will."

Penelope was currently throwing things onto the counter. From the look of it, she was going to prepare a feast.

"Have you call your friend here in town, Skye? We're going to have a lot of food here. Maybe he could join us?"

"Jeffrey? No, I actually haven't called him. This next week looks pretty hectic for me and he's always busy."

The professor paused her frantic preparations and looked at Skye over her shoulder, her expression unreadable.

"Don't you think you should at least call him?" Skye sighed and shook her head.

"No, not really."

"Skye? What aren't you telling me?" The blonde shook her head and laughed.

"Nothing. He's just been busy, that's all. I don't want to be one more thing that he has to do."

"Well, that's life!" Skye nodded. Wasn't it ever?

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! This will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The next evening..._

"That will be the first of them. Could you answer that for me, Skye?"

Chuckling at the sight of Dr Breskow once again half inside the refrigerator, Skye walked over the front door and opened it. And promptly took a step backwards.

Skye wasn't one to be attracted to men. In fact, even at the ripe young age of seventeen, she had never felt so much as a flutter towards any male she had ever met.

And yet, as she stood there face to face with this stranger, she experienced the previously unknown sensation of gallons of hormones rushing into her blood stream. Knowing perfectly well that it was nothing more than a momentary physical attraction, she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Skye Penderwick."

He grinned in return and shook her hand. "Chase Stevenson. It's very nice to meet you."

As his warm grip left hers, she realized that she could no longer feel her right hand. Instantaneously deciding that she hated anyone who could have that much power of her, she turned around and walked into the kitchen, Chase right on her heels. Penelope Breskow smirked as she saw them enter together.

"I knew it would be you, Chase." Turning to Skye she smiled. "He's always the first one here." Skye nodded, fully believing it. He seemed the punctual type. "Why don't you guys go sit in the living room? I'll bring some snacks in while we wait for the others."

As the two sat down on the floor next the warm fire, Chase smiled at her again. "So, Skye, where do you hail from?"

"Cameron."

"I'm afraid I don't know where that is..." He looked rather sheepish.

She just laughed. "Not many people do. It's about 2 and a half hours West of here. It's a very small town."

"I like small towns. Where do you go to school?"

"Just our local public school. It's not great, but it's not bad, either."

"High school?" He looked rather surprised.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm a senior. If I get lucky, I'll be right here in Boston in the fall."

"Then you're what: seventeen?"

She nodded. "What about you?"

"Eighteen. It's my first year here at MIT. Home's still upstate New York."

"Do you like it?"

"Which one? Upstate New York or MIT?"

"MIT."

"Yes, I really do. Everyone's so focused."

"What's your major?"

"Black holes and dark matter."

Skye just stared at him for a moment. This was getting ridiculous. It was like the universe was just trying to break down her walls.

"Really? Black holes are my favorite, actually that's why I'm here, and my step-mother's last ten years of research have been dedicated to dark matter."

"Wow. What's her name?"

"Iantha Penderwick."

His jaw literally dropped open. "Are you serious? She's the dark matter expert. Every single class I have ever had on it cites her studies. That's incredible."

"_She's_ incredible. Best step-mother anyone could ever ask for."

"Not wicked then?" He winked at her.

"No, not at all."

They sat there laughing and grinning at each other like idiots until the doorbell rang again. Returning to her senses, and silently scolding herself for being a silly fool, Skye hopped up to answer the door. She really had to do something about this temporary bought of insanity.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

She shut the door behind her and stepped into the cool night, smiling at the dark-haired, grey-eyed young man standing in front of her.

"It was very nice to meet you, Skye."

"You, too."

"I hope you end up coming here in the fall."

"So do I."

"You're a very enjoyable person to be around."

Skye swallowed, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going. Trying to put some distance between them, he had moved quite close, she took a step backwards, and promptly ran into the front door.

He followed her movements, and placed a hand on the door behind her. She was trapped. He smiled softly and looked down at her.

"So beautiful, too."

She blushed, and hated the hormones that caused her to do so. What was happening? She was acting like some giggly girl with nothing in between her ears but air. Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth to say goodnight, and give him the hint to leave, but he stopped her with what he said next.

"Skye, would you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

She just stared at him. She didn't want to have dinner with him. She knew that she didn't have to have dinner with him. Her was poised to tell him so, when she looked into his eyes and was swamped by yet another wave of hormones shattering all of her logical thoughts.

"Yes."

The word came out breathlessly, as she fought to keep it in. And yet, standing there with him so close to her, she couldn't seem to control her words. She didn't understand. She had never felt this way before. His face broke into a smile and she cursed the laws of life that made her heart speed up. Oh, why did humans have to react so chemically to each other?! Why couldn't they just be logical about it?

"I thought for sure you were going to say 'no'. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you didn't, but I just didn't expect it. What sort of food do you like?"

Still in a state of shock, Skye didn't answer for a moment. Finally, she swallowed horsely and managed to get out, "Oh, anything."

"Alright then, how about Thai food?" She nodded, not really processing what he was saying. She was too jacked up on hormones to think straight. "Does seven work for you?"

She nodded again, her brain wishing that he would just leave, and her body wanting nothing more than to have him stay forever, but stop talking and just kiss her. Apparently, her body wasn't the only one malfunctioning, because in the next second, he did just that.

For the next moment, Skye was a battlefield. Every muscle in her body ached to kiss him back, while all she wanted to do was pull away and punch him in the nose for causing her to feel this way. In the end, she just stood there, stock still, and let him kiss her. He pulled away and, with a bright smile, scampered down the walk and drove away.

Skye couldn't see straight, so much was going on inside of her. She felt like she was being pulled in two. Her body was alive. Every cell was on fire and she couldn't even feel her lips. To make matters worse, her brain had to scream to be heard.

_What were you thinking, you idiot?! He kissed you and you didn't do a thing to stop it! Have you gone completely raving mad? _

Nodding her head, she shut her eyes to get her body back under control and turned around. Storming in to the house, she slammed the door behind her. Dr Breskow looked up from her snack and raised her eyebrows. Skye glared at her and growled. She stalked up the stairs and into her room. All the way downstairs, Penelope smiled as she heard the young girl yell in frustration. Her words were easy to make out, even over the distance.

"_God_, I hate biology!"

* * *

_Chapter number two! Yippee! I think Skye might be a bit OOC. I've been trying really hard not to make her that way, but I'm have a bit of difficulty. If anyone has any helpful suggestions, please let me know. Just to clarify, I am a firm believer that Skye is perfectly capable of falling in love. I didn't say she'd like it, but I think she can, and the chances are she will. Part of love is chemical, and I don't think even Skye is able to fight that off with pure logic, try as hard as she might. :-) That was what I was trying to illustrate in this chapter. There will be more Jeffrey in the next one, I promise. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming. _

_PS: We seem to be suffering from an epidemic of un-creativity when it comes to names. :-) Guests: please name yourselves. Nothing fancy, but some way that I can classify everyone, of you don't mind. :-) _

_Guest I - Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too._

_Guest II - Haha Someone has to keep this fandom going... :-) Thank you!_

_Guest III - Part of that is just my writing style, I'm afraid. If you have any suggestions for how I can make it unique, please let me know. _

_I really do value feedback, so please keep giving it. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The next evening, Boston..._

Skye could barely breathe, she was laughing so hard. She had gotten in Chase's car completely downtrodden and annoyed. Now, ten minutes later, she was was begging to change her opinion of the evening. When they had finally caught their breathes, he flashed her a smile that, much to her dismay, made her stomach flip. She was getting really tired of these hormones.

"You know, Skye, I've never gone out with anyone on the second day that I've known them."

She laughed. "Neither have I. In fact, I've never been out with anyone, ever."

He looked surprised. "This is your first date?"

"Yes. Consider it an honor."

He stared at her, shaking his head slightly. "I will..." He bit his lip. "Skye, what made you say yes when I asked you, if you've never been on a date before?"

Winking, she smirked at him. "It must have been the black hole interest."

Chase smiled softly. If she wasn't going to tell him the reason, he wasn't going to push it. "So, do you have a big family?" He chuckled as she widened her eyes and nodded emphatically.

"Oh, yes. There are seven of us kids. How about you?"

"I'm the oldest of fourteen."

Skye's jaw dropped. "And they could afford to send you to MIT!?" Immediately, she winced. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry." As pause, as he looked at her, waiting. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her. "Oh, come on! Tell me!"

He threw back his head in laughter before grinning at her. "That's a very reasonable question. Actually, if I hadn't gotten a scholarship, I never would have been able to come. As it is, though, MIT is paying for everything. It ended up being cheaper for me to come here than to just go to our local community college." She nodded, and he parked the car.

She looked up at the restaurant, liking the looks of it, already. It was a small, Italian restaurant. Wait, Italian? Confused, she looked back at Chase. He smiled apologetically.

"The Thai place I like closed. Sorry."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No worries. I've only had Thai food once, and I think I killed quite a few of my taste buds with the spices."

As they sat down at their table, Skye was instantly drawn by the music in the background. Whoever was playing was very talented. As she got a glimpse of who it was, though, she felt a smile form on her face. No wonder it sounded so good. It was Jeffrey and Alec. Turning to Chase, she smiled.

"Come here, I want you to meet some of my friends." Still grinning, she crept around the bandstand and waited until they came to the end of his song. Then, she tapped them both on the shoulder. Now Jeffrey had no way to escape.

* * *

When Jeffrey first felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he just assumed that it was a waiter. As he turned around, through, he had to do a double take. There, right behind him, stood Skye Penderwick, grinning.

Her blue eyes were flashing with humor and she looked lovelier than he had even remembered. Jumping up from the piano bench, he hugged her, and then let her go. As she hugged Alec, he smiled. Gosh, he had missed her.

"How long have you been in Boston for?"

She grinned. "Three days."

Three days... That was a bit of a shock for Jeffrey, and his smile wavered for a second. Catching himself, he moved to punch her in the should, which she easily dodged. "Were you going to tell us that you were in town?" he asked, teasingly. He watched, confused, as she bit her lip and winced slightly, looking slightly guilty.

"Well... No. I knew you guys were super busy and, besides, I'm only here for a week, and most of my time has been dedicated to the conference I'm in town for."

"Oh, really?" Alec was looking over her shoulder and smirking. For the first time, Jeffrey noticed the smiling young man who was standing in the shadows behind her.

Skye followed their gazes with her own, and blushed slightly. Silently, she beckoned the dark-haired, grey-eyed young man forward. Stepping to the side slightly, she began the introductions.

"Alec, Jeffrey, I'd like you to meet Chase Stevenson. Chase, I'd like you to meet Alec McGrath and Jeffrey Tifton-McGrath." She grinned. "Alec and Jeffrey are some of my oldest and best friends. My family's known them for ages."

Chase smiled and shook hands all around. "It's very nice to meet you."

Alec smirked. "Same." He glanced at Skye, and then back at Chase. "Skye, could it be that you are actually on a date?" He winked at her, and she fought a blush. Chase looked at her, and a tint of red could be seen in his face, too.

Determined not to be caught in a sappy situation, Skye glared at the father of her best friend. "We have been discussing black holes and dark matter."

"So you are on a date." Sighing, Skye nodded slowly. Alec was chuckling. If only he knew how much pain he had, inadvertently, caused his son.

* * *

_An hour and a half later..._

Jeffrey was still in a state of shock. Skye. In Boston. Without letting him know. On a date! With a fellow astrophysics lover. He sighed and lay down on his bed. Gosh, he had been stupid.

For some reason, he had gotten the idea that Skye would wait for him, even though he hadn't ever mentioned his feelings. But why would she have? Here she was, a young, gorgeous, likable girl, and he expected her never to fall in love.

And Chase! She would have been a fool to refuse a date with a guy like that. In the ten or so minutes that they all had talked before the two had gone back to their table he could tell that the grey-eyed man and Skye were cut from the same cloth.

Sighing again, Jeffrey rolled over. He had now lost any chance of having Skye as his own, and he had sacrificed their friendship for nothing. And this was what people called the wonderful game of life.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chase sighed and leaned on the front door, looking this amazing girl in the face. "Skye?" She smiled at him. "Look, Skye, I had planned to use this time to ask you out on a second date..." Trailing off, he sighed again. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that now, not on a clear conscience, at least."

She stared into his eyes through the darkness. "I don't understand..."

"Skye, he's in love with you." Her eyes widened in shock, and she raised and eyebrow.

"Who?!"

"Your friend: Jeffrey."

As her face exploded in surprise, she took a step back. "No, he isn't. We're good friends, best friends, but that's all."

He smiled sadly. Was she really that blind. "No, Skye, he loves you, it's obvious. And what's more, I think you love him, too."

Now Skye was really frightened. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Skye. Can't you see it? The way you two smile at each other. The way you are so comfortable in each other's presence. You know him inside-out and he known you the same way. You can't know someone that well and not fall in love with them."

"But -"

"Yes?"

She looked him right in the eye and swallowed thickly. "Can I be perfectly honest with you?" He nodded. "Alright. Look - I like Jeffrey. I really really do. But I've never thought of being in love with him. I think I could be, if I let myself, but it just doesn't feel very powerful. I mean -" Here she stopped and blushed, looking down. "Chase, when I first met you, yesterday, I was swamped by such a rush of hormones that I didn't have any idea what I was doing. Two of my sisters are very romantic, and they always have said that falling in love is like being hit by a truck. I never have, and I still don't, believe that, but I've never felt any sort of loss of control with Jeffrey. Oh, I'm so confused!"

Chuckling, he smiled down at the girl next to him. "Oh, Skye. If it makes you feel any better, I felt the same way about you. It took all of my control not to kiss you when you first opened the door. But, Skye, think about it. Do you still feel that way about me?" She shook her head, rather shocked that she hadn't noticed the change. "No offense, but neither do I. You see, Skye. Humans have evolved to have that chemical reaction so that they have a drive to connect with a potential mate. It doesn't usually las very long, and then it either disappears or it becomes basic, simple, love. How long have you known Jeffrey?"

"Six years."

"You see? You were too young to have that reaction when you first met him, and then you were used to him by the time those hormones developed. I have a feeling that you've been in love with him for quite a while, but, because of the exaggerated emotions that we're all told to expect when we fall in love, you haven't known it before now."

He watched, silently, as what he was saying took root in Skye's mind and her eyes lit up. Grinning, she kissed him, heartily, on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Chase! Lunch tomorrow? As friends?"

He laughed and nodded. Turning around, she ran inside. Just as he was starting to walk back to his car, the front door flew open again, and Skye's blonde head poked out.

"Oh! And Chase? If you ever need a date, anywhere, give me a called, okay?"

"Okay! And ditto!"

Satisfied with his work, the young man walked the rest of the way to his car with a bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips. Life was a wonderful thing.

* * *

_Well, there it is. Please give me some feedback. There will probably only be one more chapter. :-) Thank you for the reviews._

_ - Thank you. I hoped you enjoyed reading this one, as well. :-)_

_Guest - Hahaha. Thank you! _

_JustMeMyselfI - Hahahaha. You win the award for most enthusiastic review. :-) Thank you for the kind words. _

_Thank you all, and please keep reviewing. You're all so good at it. :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_BTW: Credit goes to Guest for the idea of Skye talking to Rosalind. :-)_

* * *

"How did your date... Well, she must have had a good time."

Skye heard Dr Breskow mutter to herself as she raced upstairs, but she didn't stop. She had too much to do. Jeffrey loved her! And she was, apparently, in love with him right back. She shuddered involuntarily. Gosh, what a sappy thought.

As she shut her bedroom door behind her, she sighed. She didn't really know how to handle this. Well, when in doubt: call Rosy. Dashing to the dresser, she grabbed her phone and frantically dialed her sister's number. Rosy was in North Carolina for school, but Skye decided that the long-distance charges would be worth it.

"Hello, Rosy?"

"Yes. Skye?!"

"Yeah. Look, Rosy, I need some advice. I think Jeffrey's in love with me, and I think I'm in love with him, but I'm not sure thanks to the sappy illusions you and Jane are always going on about. You got me into this mess, and you are going to get me out of it."

Rosalind was still on the first sentence, though. "You think?"

Skye rolled her eyes. She should have known better. "Yes; I think. As in, I'm not positive, but it seems very likely."

"Skye. How can you think that you are in love? You always know that sort of thing."

"You mean you always know. I think. Now, I didn't call for another gooey lecture about being hit by a truck. I want to know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Did Jeffrey tell that he was in love with you?"

"No. I was told so by an impartial observer."

"Oh. Well, I think that impartial observer, who you'll have to tell me about later, is absolutely correct. I've thought Jeffrey was in love with you for a while now."

"Well, that's just wonderful. I wonder why no one ever thought to tell me? Anyways, what do I do about it?"

"Well... I guess I'd start by seeing him. Then, you can talk about it. You'll think of something. Hey - look, I have to go now. Love you!"

And with that, the line went dead. Skye groaned and flopped down on the bed. Well, that was helpful. Biting her lip, she dialed another number. Jeffrey's.

"Jeffrey? It's Skye. Look, I don't care if you're busy, I'm going to be at your apartment in 13 minutes. Be there and have the door unlocked."

* * *

Jeffrey was staring at the device in his hand in absolute shock. What was that about? It was ten o'clock at night. What was going on? Shouldn't she still be with that Chase fellow? And yet, another part of him couldn't help but be thrilled. He really did love Skye, and any chance to see her was a pleasure. If it wasn't for Chase, he might have started writing a confession of his feelings. Shaking his head, he sighed. No, the grey-eyed man had eliminated any chance of that happening.

* * *

_13 minutes later..._

Skye pushed '5' as she watched the elevator doors slide shut. As the familiar sensation of going up tickled her stomach she groaned. What did she think she was doing? This was, by far, the stupidest thing she had ever done. She had no substantial evidence hat Jeffrey was in love with her, and yet she was planning to walk into his apartment, and confess her feelings. Taking a deep breath and acknowledging the fact that this conversation would, most likely be the cause of an absolute disintegration of friendship between them, she stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the hall. She had made up her mind, and she was going through with it. She hoped.

* * *

Checking his watch, Jeffrey leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the door. She would be there any second. Smiling slightly as a determined knock sounded, he moved forward to let her in. He needn't have bothered.

Steel blue eyes sparkling, she threw open the door and strode in. He grinned at the sight of her. The grin disappeared however, at what she said next.

"Jeffrey, are you in love with me?"

Suddenly choking on his own tongue, the man in question steadied himself on the counter. That was not what he had been expecting her to say. "What?" he managed to choke out.

"You heard me. Are you in love with me?"

He swallowed. "That's what I thought you said."

"Well, are you?"

He stared at her, blankly. How was he supposed to answer that one? If he said yes, he would ruin whatever friendship was left between them, if he said no, he'd be lying and she would probably know it. Swallowing again, he decided to try and get around it.

"What makes you ask that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have it on two very reliable sources, but I want a definitive answer. Are you, or are you not, in love with me?"

"Yes." The word had come out before he could stop it, but he didn't really regret it. At least he had told her the truth. What she said next, however, shocked him completely.

"Good."

"I beg your pardon?" Could he possibly have heard that right?

"I said 'good'. I'm afraid I'm in love with you, too?"

"What!?"

"For Pete's sake, Jeffrey! Don't make me repeat it again! I'm in love with you!"

He would have grinned. He would have told her thank you. Thank you for being Skye Penderwick. Thank you for being the most amazing person on Earth. Thank you for loving me. But he couldn't, because her lips were on his, and the last thing he wanted to do was take them off.

Instead, he let his gratitude show in the way he kissed her back. And, though their were unaware of it at the time, their minds where both thinking the same thing. This is what life is meant to be.

**(End.)**

* * *

_Well, that's it, folks. :-) Thanks for sticking with me on this. You guys are the best!_

_Guest - Awww, thank you! And thanks for the idea. :-) It was just what this chapter needed._

_Guest1 - Thanks. :-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well. _

_Hope - Wow! What a complement. Thank you so much. _

_Rosa - I think she's perfect for Jeffrey, too. Hence this story... :-) I do however belive that, because of Skye's temperment, they will have a bit of difficulty getting together at first. I'm confident that they will figure it out, though. :-)_

_nk - Gee, thanks. :-) I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that four chapters is all this one is getting. Stay tuned for many others, though. :-)_

_nicole - If you mean Chase and not Dr Breskow, which I sincerely hope you do, (if not, please let me know because then I will have to do some serious editing) :-) I had him kiss her because I felt that I would be more realistic if Jeffrey wasn't her first real, romantic kiss. (I don't count Pearson.) Call me a cynic, but people don't usually end up marrying their first kiss, and I am always hopeful that Skye and Jeffrey will end up married. :-) _

_Nicole - Thank you! I will, so lone as people read them. :-)_

_Thank you all for your dedication. It means a lot to me. _


End file.
